


Пробудись!

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Group Sex, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Спящий, который у Ю'Бериона между ног, частенько пробуждается.





	Пробудись!

_Он — тот, кто подарит свободу._

_Он — тот, благодаря кому удастся выйти из вечной тюрьмы._

_Он — тот, кто спит._

_Пока спит…_

Захотелось вдохнуть горьковатый дым — настолько сильно, что грудную клетку, казалось, сдавили неведомые тиски. Ю’Берион неохотно открыл глаза.

Он не любил явь — за то, что она давала понять: о свободе ещё долго мечтать.

Спящий не пробудился. Его грудная клетка вздымалась, ноздри раздувались от дыхания, глаза на шипастой голове закрыты.

Пахло затхлостью болота… и горечью. Кто-то из женщин курил, выпускал дым, отчего нестерпимо хотелось затянуться. В глазах — резь. С каждым днём Ю’Бериону всё труднее разлепить веки, будто он уподобился Ему, Спящему.

— Чани! — Шорох справа дал понять — курила не та наложница, которую позвал. Тянуло из покоев слева. — Наталья!

Женщины всегда угадывали, чего хотел их господин. Они были готовы на всё — да хоть Спящего пробудить! Тихий звук лёгких шажков — и Наталья встала рядом, вытащила из своего рта самокрутку и сунула в рот наставника. Кончик обслюнявлен, но Ю’Бериона это ничуть не смутило, напротив, раззадорило: в этом было куда больше личного, чем…

_Спящий не готов пробудиться._

Горьковатый дым заполнил лёгкие, в голове зашумело, сердце заколотилось. Оно крепкое, не должно остановиться — не тогда, когда Ю’Берион так нужен Братству. В покоях стало сизо, когда он выдохнул.

_Грядут перемены. Ю’Бериону видно, что врата пересёк человек, заметно выделявшийся среди его людей — хотя бы тем, что русые волосы собраны в хвостик. Спящий велит брить голову, ведь шевелюра скрывает вытатуированные на коже знаки._

— Я правильно угадала, чего желаете? — голос Натальи с хрипотцой — не то из-за болотных испарений, не то из-за постоянного курения.

Ю’Берион кивнул.

_Дым болотника может пробудить его, но не Спящего._

В висках застучало, в ушах зазвенело от прилившей к голове крови. И не только к голове: Ю’Берион не зря отдал столько болотной травы Гомезу. И не пожалел: Чани и Наталья, привыкшие к покорности, надоевшие бывшему хозяину, готовы исполнить любое желание.

Ю’Берион ощутил прикосновение маленькой прохладной ладошки к затылку. Наталья провела пальцами вдоль позвоночника, затем положила обе руки на плечи и принялась легонько разминать. Спина затекла. Затёк и зад от сидения на жёстком табурете.

Размяла бы ниже, мелькнула мысль.

Не зря наложниц две — две надоевшие дураку Гомезу дивы.

Ю’Берион посмотрел в сторону сидевшей в углу Чани. Та подобрала ногу, довольно стройную, длинную, и обхватила руками. Красивая поза, но груди, пышной, которую не скрывала весьма нескромная одежда, не видно.

Чани мгновенно вскочила, когда господин поманил её пальцем. Ю’Берион не смог не оценить крутизну бёдер, довольно тяжёлых, покачивавшихся при ходьбе. Красивое зрелище, от которого пробудится что угодно.

_Только Спящий не пробудился._

Чани встала перед своим господином. Грудь, тугая, налитая, смуглая, не смогла не притянуть взгляд. Тонкая талия и широкие бёдра — это красиво.

_Не для Спящего, которому наплевать на женскую красоту._

Чани шумно выдохнула, когда пальцы, толстые, с желтоватыми следами от болотника, легли на её бёдра. Ю’Берион погладил их, сместил ладони на задок, легонько помял ягодицы.

Он не юн, хотя и далеко не стар. Некогда такие ласки заводили его, теперь любовницам приходилось хорошенько стараться. Губы у женщин Ю'Бериона на редкость умелые.

Чани поняла, чего хотел её господин. Она опустилась на колени, едва тот задрал подол мантии.

Ю’Берион не носил бельё, оно ни к чему, тем более сейчас. Член, в покое небольшой, легко уместился в женский рот. Пришлось расставить ноги, чтобы Чани устроилась удобнее.

Она умела брать глубоко, её язык то ласкал головку, то проводил вдоль ствола, только ласки не принесли того удовольствия, что раньше.

Женщины приелись, как Гомезу в своё время. Ю’Берион погладил рыжие волосы орудовавшей ртом наложницы, та в свою очередь постаралась взять глубже, ускорилась, но хотелось чего-то иного. Стало несколько лучше, когда стоявшая за спиной Наталья обхватила плечи, поцеловала сначала в мочку, затем в шею.

Ю’Берион в последний раз затянулся и отшвырнул окурок.

Девицы ласкали его, он — девиц. Получалось, будто треугольник не замкнут.

Красиво, когда женщины ласкали друг друга.

— Остановись! — Ю’Берион сжал в руке рыжие волосы. Чани подняла голову. В глазах — обида, губы, необычайно яркие и влажные, скривились. В её сердце жил страх перед Гомезом. Если тот останавливал, значит, наложница оказалась плоха.

Ю’Берион — не Гомез.

— Приласкайте друг дружку, — нарочито ласково произнёс он, — а я посмотрю. Подай болотник, — обратился к Наталье.

Та поспешила в комнату. Чани стояла, опустив голову.

— Простите, господин. Очевидно, я недостаточно хороша для вас. — Она скрестила руки и ссутулилась. Дураком не нужно родиться, чтобы понять — ожидала избиения.

Все они, хозяева, для неё были одинаковы. Она не видела разницы, не понимала, что тот, кому может не достаться больше подобный цветок, будет беречь её.

— О, ты хороша. Ты знаешь об этом! — Ю’Берион принял из рук вернувшейся Натальи самокрутку. Магический огонёк мелькнул между пальцами, и он затянулся. — Приступайте! — и выпустил облако дыма.

Он знал, что женщинам не привыкать спать с себе подобными.

_Он много знал._

_Спящий наделил его даром — видеть._

Наталья сделала шаг и вынула на ходу шпильки. Тёмные волосы заструились вдоль спины. Она отшвырнула ненужные украшения и взяла Чани за руку. Та не противилась.

Густой дым на мгновение скрыл женщин. Когда немного развеялся, Ю’Берион смог насладиться видом поцелуя, глубокого. Женщины ненадолго отрывались, дразнили друг дружку языками. Наталья оторвалась на мгновение, чтобы заявить:

— У неё ваш вкус, господин!

Это не удивило. Ю’Берион свободной рукой поглаживал член. Он курил и смотрел на женщин.

И надеялся поймать тот миг, когда их ласки станут искренними.

И Чани, и Наталья готовы в любой миг дать ему всё. Они громко стонали, порой царапали друг дружке спины ногтями и извивались. Но Ю’Берион знал: вся их страсть наиграна.

_Много знать — сущее наказание._

Снова клубы дыма, болотник оказался важнее целовавшихся женщин. Наталья дёрнула шнуровку лифа любовницы, запустила в вырез руку и погладила упругое — о, Ю’Берион это знал — полукружие. Чани отозвалась приглушённым стоном, искренним.

Гомез не одаривал её такой лаской, Ю’Берион грубо покусывал тёмный сосок. Наталья умело обводила ареолу языком, легонько посасывала. Чани поглаживала её волосы, запускала пальцы… и требовала не останавливаться.

Ю’Берион затянулся и посмотрел на затянутый тонкой тканью оттопыренный задок Натальи. Та наверняка не воспротивится, если он пристроится сзади и войдёт в горячую плоть.

Ещё рано. Лучше кончить в собственную руку. Ю'Берион отвлёкся, разглядывая собственное достоинство, налитое.

_Спящий вот-вот пробудится._

Наталья опустилась на колени и, стянув с Чани крохотный клочок ткани, прикрывавший пах, запустила пальцы между ног. Её молочно-белая кожа казалась совсем бледной на фоне смуглой — наверняка у Чани варантские корни. Только рыжие волосы — как на голове, так и завитки между ног, дали понять, что она родом из Миртаны.

Ю’Берион в очередной раз затянулся и, придержав подол мантии, поднялся, затем подошёл к женщинам.

— Как там? — уточнил.

— О, горячо и влажно! — Наталья посмотрела на своего господина снизу вверх и улыбнулась. — Желаете?

Да, несомненно.

Она тоже должна получить свою толику ласки.

Ю’Берион наклонился и поцеловал её в губы, затем обошёл Чани и встал за спиной.

— Продолжай, — приказал он и, обхватив тонкие женские плечи, взял в ладони полукружия и легонько помял. Чани шумно выдохнула и откинула голову на его плечо, затем расставила ноги шире, позволив пальцам проникнуть в себя глубже. — Хорошо тебе? — Рыжие волосы пощекотали щеку.

— Да, — тихий, будто дыхание, шёпот.

— Ей тоже должно быть хорошо, понимаешь? — Ю’Берион потеребил соски, твёрдые как никогда. Он видел их не раз, тёмно-коричневые, что не удивительно с такой-то кожей, но никогда они ещё так не отвечали на ласки. — Поласкай её, а я буду любить тебя.

Напряжённый член упёрся в женские ягодицы.

— Хорошо! — Чани охотно наклонилась. — Молю: заполните пустоту! — Она встала на четвереньки. Ю’Берион задрал мантию и опустился на колени. Краем глаза он заметил, что Наталья принялась сбрасывать одну за другой нехитрую одежонку, скрывавшую тело более чем условно. Её грудь не такая большая, как у Чани, но не менее красивая. Соски, маленькие, розовые, задорно торчали.

_Будто Спящий пробудился в этот миг!_

Наталья оказалась другой. В ней не было варантского жара, как у Чани, бёдра не такие округлые, более угловатые. Кто-то из предков одарил нордмарским морозцем, даже каштановые волосы отливали холодком. Разве что между ног — чёрные, как у южанок, кудри.

Женщины разные, и это пробуждало жар в чреслах. Ю’Берион оторвался от разглядывания второй наложницы и посмотрел на задок, округлый, смуглый. Разработанный Натальей вход был покрасневшим. Он сунул в него пальцы и, убедившись, что Чани готова к соитию, придвинулся и, приставив член, толкнулся.

Наталье не нужны были знаки. Она улеглась прямо на пол и, раздвинув ноги, придвинулась к Чани и погладила рыжие волосы, дав понять, чего хочет; приблизила пах к её лицу, зазывно погладила лобок.

— Ну… давай! Сделай ей… хорошо! — Ю’Берион раз за разом толкался в разгорячённую влажную плоть. Чани не ответила, Наталья запустила пальцы в её волосы и вынудила склонить голову к лону. Чани, всхлипнув, лизнула розовую плоть.

Ю’Берион замер, глядя на женщин. Порой он медленно входил, но куда больше ему нравилось смотреть, как женщины ласкали друг дружку; как Наталья теребила собственные соски и подавалась навстречу языку. Он поглаживал женскую спину, пощипывал ягодицы, смотрел, как член, выходил из лона. Чани насаживалась на него сама, затем подавалась вперёд, лаская любовницу. Иногда она поднимала голову и продолжала трахать ту рукой.

Наталья в тот миг была раскрытой. Ю’Берион склонился в сторону, чтобы увидеть самому, как пальцы Чани, довольно длинные, входят в её лоно до самого основания.

Отсрочки позволили не кончить раньше времени.

_Спящий успеет пробудиться!_

Чани пошла дальше и уже ласкала любовницу и рукой, и языком. Наталья насаживалась на её пальцы — до тех пор, пока из её глотки не вырвался хриплый стон, а ноги не задрожали.

Одна готова. Ю’Берион с силой толкнулся. Чани подалась назад, насаживаясь до самого основания, выгнула спину, будто кошка, оттопырив задок. Она по-прежнему в первую очередь старалась угодить господину, но не получить удовольствие сама, и если бы Наталья не повернулась к ней головой, не принялась целовать её губы и ласкать грудь, вероятно, осталась бы безучастной.

_Глаза Спящего сверкнули огнём, когда открылись._

_Пробудился?_

_Веки отяжелели и закрылись._

Чани сжалась необычайно сильно. Внутри стало влажно, её тело пробрала мелкая дрожь.

Как юнец обругал себя Ю’Берион. Нельзя кончать в женщину. Благо на болоте, нужные травы росли в изобилии. Кор Галом знал рецепт нужного зелья. Ю’Берион — не Гомез, чтобы убивать забрюхатевшую любовницу.

Он, приподняв полы мантии, направился в свои покои, чтобы обмыть член.

И затянуться очередной самокруткой.

_Рано или поздно Спящий должен пробудиться._


End file.
